Conventionally, as a display processing method for X-ray images of an object in which a stent has been inserted, a technique to recognize markers attached to the stent and perform a motion correction of the X-ray images on the basis of positions of the marker in order to allow observing the markers in a static state has been proposed. According to this technique, even when a stent inserted in an object has greatly moved due to the beat, X-ray images can be displayed as a moving image with the stent in a nearly static state. Therefore, the visibility of the stent can be improved.
An object of the present invention is to provide an X-ray diagnostic apparatus and an X-ray diagnostic method which can generate and display X-ray images useful for diagnosing an object in which a device, such as a stent, has been inserted.